Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Bowser
Bio The leader of the Koopa tribe, Bowser has had his eye on the Mushroom Kingdom and harbored a deep love for its princess, Peach Toadstool. He has terrorized the land and kidnapped the princess on multiple occasions, but always seems to have a thorn in his side that thwarts his plans on an equally-regular basis--his arch-nemesis, Mario. Despite his shortcomings, Bowser is thick-skinned and persistent, trying again and again to claim what he wants. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Bowser possess various abilities, the more prominent of which being his fire breath. He can produce continuous flares or flurries of individual fireballs, and as seen in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and Super Paper Mario, he can even use his fire breath underwater. He has been shown to cause fiery rain in Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros U, while in Super Mario 64 and New Super Mario Bros., he can produce blue flames that home in on Mario. Bowser is very proud of his fire breath, and is immensely displeased to find himself temporarily unable to use his flames in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. In the PC version of Mario is Missing!, Bowser is immune to fireballs, however this is not the case in most other games. Similarly, while lava defeats Bowser in many games, including the original Super Mario Bros., or New Super Mario Bros. (in which it skeletonizes him into Dry Bowser), in other titles, he appears to be resistant to it, such as New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Another hallmark of the Koopa King is Bowser's raw physical strength and power. Bowser is often the most powerful character in sports games, and in Super Paper Mario, his attack stat as twice that of the other heroes. He can easily break through boulders and topple enemies many times his own size, and in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, when Mario and Luigi stimulate his muscles with minigames, Bowser can move islands and lift giant stone statues, among other things. Like his fire breath, Bowser takes pride in his strength, and is quick to use punches, claw swipes, tackles, stomps, body slams and other physical attacks in battle. Variations * TBA: TBA Character Trait TBA: '''TBA Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * '''Flame Breath: Bowser continuously exhales a stream of fire in front of him, which gradually decreases in length over time. * Koopa Klaw: A claw swipe that hits enemies farther away, but also causes Bowser to grab onto enemies very close to him. When opponents are grabbed, they can either be thrown or can be bitten up to 5 times. * Whirling Fortress: Bowser retreats into his shell and spins around. This move can either move side-to-side or upwards. * Bowser Bomb: A ground-pound. If Bowser is in midair when using this move, he slams to the ground with a ground-pound. If he's on the ground doing this, he will leap forward diagonally before performing the ground-pound. * Slugger Kick: Bowser jumps forward slightly, his body positioned sideways and his feet extended. Direct hits can wall-bounce foes, but it is fairly short-range and, if he misses, requires a brief recovery time. * Koopa Klobber: Bowser pulls back his fist, then throws a powerful haymaker that lets him slide forward slightly. Can be charged to do more damage and cross greater distance. X-Ray Move * Bowser's Infantry: Bowser punches the opponent directly in the chest, but this doesn't cause much damage. Suddenly, Bowser steps to the side, allowing a green Koopa-Troopa shell to slam into the opponent's chest, breaking the ribcages. Bowser sits in the background, as a Goomba bites the opponent's head, breaking the skull. The last part of the attack is a Hammer Bro, which stabs it's hammer into the opponent's spine. Super Move *'Minion Swarm:' Bowser roars and points at the opponent, summoning forth an army of Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and more as they swarm across the stage in a wave formation, inflicting multiple hits on the opponent. Finishing Moves Fatalities * The Final Boss: Bowser sinks both of his hands into the opponent's mouth, tearing it wide open, while sinew is visible, the lower jaw is barely attached to the top half of the skull. Bowser charges up a fireball, and fires a stream of fire down the opponent's throat. Bowser steps back, as the opponent starts to burn from the inside-out. The fatality ends with Bowser drop-kicking the upper-half of the opponent, causing it to fly off. * Giga Bowser: Bowser smashes a Smash-Ball against his chest, causing a glowing purple-ish aura to surround him. Suddenly, Bowser is consumed by green energy, as the mass of energy increases drastically. When the energy wears off, Bowser is now Giga Bowser, with bigger horns, spikes, a darker tint, and an overall more ferocious appearance. Bowser picks up the opponent, and slams the opponent against the ground, causing the arms and legs to fly off. The opponent screams in terror, as Giga Bowser crushes the opponent with his shell, the spikes turning the opponent into swiss-cheese. Giga Bowser gets up, and reverts back to Bowser. * Well-Done Meat: ''' Bowser grabs the opponent by the shoulders and bites down on their head before spewing a stream of fire down their bodies. With a twist of his head, he rips the opponent's charred head off, then spits it out to let it tumble across the ground. He then begins spitting and wiping his mouth, as though it tasted particularly bad. X-Ality * '''Shell Grinder: Bowser picks the opponent up, then tosses them into the air before crouching down on all fours. The opponent falls back down, landing on Bowser's spikes and getting impales in multiple places. Bowser then jumps up, turns his back to the ground, and spins, slamming into the ground and grinding the opponent into bloody chunks. He then unfurls and struggles to get back up. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Self Fire: Bowser will burn himself dead with fire. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities Devastators Kostumes * Kostume 1: His default appearance * Kostume 2: Dry Bowser * Unlockable Kostume: His King Koopa appearance from DiC Mario cartoons * DLC Kostume: His appearance from the 1993 film. * Kosplay DLC 1: Hulk from Marvel Comics * Kosplay DLC 2: Doomsday from Injustice: Gods Among Us * Horror Skin: Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Battle Intro Bowser emerges from a tall heap of flames, roars at the sky, and gets into a combat stance, facing the opponent. Victory Pose * IF THE OPPONENT WAS MALE: Bowser looks at the opponent, scorches them with his flame-breath (Off Screen), and growls at the camera. * IF THE OPPONENT WAS FEMALE: Bowser ties up the opponent, hops into the Clown Car with the opponent, and laughs as he flies away, kidnapping the opponent. Quotes Rival Ending Category:MK Vs Nintendo